1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an I/O connector, and more particularly to an I/O connector having terminals and a printed circuit board engaged with each other firmly.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, the electronic device such as a mobile phone usually needs to use an I/O connector while charging or transmitting signal. The I/O connector is fixed on a printed circuit board by soldering terminals on the printed circuit board via SMT method, or by way of elasticity compression making terminals against the printed circuit board.
However, plastic components of the I/O connector are apt to change shape as a result of high temperature and high pressure when the terminals are soldered on the printed circuit board. The I/O connector fixed on the printed circuit board by way of elasticity compression of the terminals can overcome the problem. By this way, the I/O connector can't have the terminals and the printed circuit board engaged with each other firmly. The transmission between the terminals and the printed circuit board is easily interrupted after a sudden shock if the engagement provided by elastic compression is not firm.